


No rest for the Winchesters

by SamSpiritWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSpiritWinchester/pseuds/SamSpiritWinchester
Summary: SPOILER ALERT SEASON 13-14episode 13x23 and 14x01........................It's been a few days since it happened. They lost Dean because he said yes to Michael in order to save Sam and jack from Lucifer.His brother was gone and Sam was carrying the whole world on his shoulders





	No rest for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator and Sam Winchester POV  
> Part 1 of ...?

It's been days since they fought, and lost. Or at least that was how Sam felt about it. They had a victory, or so he thought for a bunch of minutes, before to realize that Lucifer, or his vessel anyway, was still breathing. They lost Dean, they got beaten up and they were facing fucking Michael from another universe. All of what they could do now was to keep going, he has to. For himself, for them. Jack felt somehow like if it was partly his fault, he felt useless and like all of the events were running against them but he was just getting them right on the fad.he could understand that feeling, but he didn't want jack to think for one second that this was his fault and the same goes for Cass. He didn't give himself a rest either from searching for away to fix things and finding Dean. Sam hadn't been sleeping much, actually if he was lucky he managed to get a hour or two here and there between a hunt and a drive. Once he didn't even remember where he was for a second before he noticed it was his ned and not some crappy motel on the way, and he hasn't found Dean like he dreamed in gis nightmare. Because usually his dreams weren't exactly the nicest environments, one more reason he had troubles sleeping. As I'd it was not enough the bunker was crowded, it was good, they were people, hunters, that they have saved and fought with, but was not the same, this was their home and now Dean was gone and everyone else were all over the place. Bonus, to be sarcastic, Nick was staying there too and he was the one who had to deal with the face of his torturer. He knew, or so he hoped for this one good thing, that Lucifer was actually dead, he had too and RightNow after everything that happened and was still going on he couldn't take that one, not ever, certainly not now. Mary tried to help, more than once, but she had no success. She had been trying to keep up and swimming, she had been trying not to drown and make herself helpful using all of the resources she could use and experience as a hunter. She had been at baitlf Lucifer long enough and had more than one reason to hate him, as a mother topping all the rest. She tried, she did, to be there for Sam like she didn't allow herself to before. It came natural to love her sons, it was hard to keep her heart from breaking. She tried to stay by Sam's side, but he didn't open much to her or anyone, probably because everything was hurting too much to face it now and to talk wasn't going to help. Yet he tried to talk with Cass and Jack several times, reassuring both, being there for both, but he didn't give himself that He eve took care of Lucifer's vessel, patching his wound, he spoke with and apparently he was the only one Nick was capable to interact with and put some words together. Maybe because both have been through the worst nightmare one could be living, maybe because because they were somehow closer. Even if it seemed to be human and somehow different, It didn't certainly make it easier for Sam to face him. He had been holding his breath each time he entered that room. He had to be strong enough to carry him there when he was injured and to discuss dealing with everyone else in the bunker ready to jump at his throat, but at least they seemed to be listening to him, at least that one went better than expected. But Sam was at a point everything was becoming too much. His hopes were cracking and his fears were choking him enough he found himself waking up covered in cold sweat gasping because in some of his dreams Dean was crying for his help, in others he was dead. The stress was consuming him and yet he somehow kept on going, standing, doing his best not to lose his temper and do everything that was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully inspiration doesn't leave me and I can keep writing down. It also helps me to do so and it's a lot happening behind every moment of the show.


End file.
